The Coming of Kai
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: Kai comes visiting...after 7 long yrs...Gwen and Ben are 18 while Kevin is 19...What happens?
1. After 7 years

**THE ARRIVAL OF KAI**

#1: MEETING AGAIN AFTER 7 YEARS

"Well, well kids, how are you doing?" Grandpa max's big booming voice said, with a hearty laugh.

The 3 teens looked up to see their Grandpa as jolly as ever. Ben and Gwen immediately got up from their seats and gave him a big bear hug while Kevin stood there, not sure of what to do. Grandpa max stretched his arm further that gave him the hint. He joined in the group hug with a smile.

"Not that I love either of you less, but you guys are kinda suffocating me." Gwen said sandwiched between Kevin and Grandpa Max. Kevin pulled away and rubbed his head sheepishly. " Uhh, I got kinda carried away." "Never mind." Gwen replied.

"So Grandpa, what brings you here? I've never seen you at Mr. Smoothie before." Remarked Gwen as the foursome sat back at the smoothie table.

"Yup, I know. But I have got a task that I need your help on."

"Sure, what planet do we have to go to?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and when do I have to get the Rust Bucket ready?"Kevin added.

"And who is gonna get beaten by Waybig this time?"Ben boasted.

Grandpa Max sighed aloud.

"I'm thinking all the Plumber missions have made you guys way to serious. You need to chill, hang out and make new friends. Speaking of which, there's gonna be a new person who could hang out with you."

"A new friend? Who's that gonna be?" Ben asked, obviously having a Smoothie high.

"Well she won't be entirely new coz you guys do know her from before and might I add, Gwen is not very fond of her."

At this, the reels in Gwen's mind began churning as she thought about all the _she _people she disliked.

"Lemme guess. Charmcaster? Gwen still hates her for stealing her first kiss." Ben offered.

Gwen and Kevin looked at him strangely. Ben noticed and shrugged, " What? It is true, guys."

"Yes, but it's highly improbable that she would leave Legerdomain to hang out with us, don't you think?" Kevin pointed out.

"Oh right. Well then is it Jennifer Nocturne? No, wait, she can't be, we…" Ben was interrupted by Grandpa's impatient voice.

"Yea, I know all that. But NO. Its someone from much before that, from your ten year old summer days."

"THAT before?" Ben started thinking about the possibilities.

"Aunt Vera? Her old neighbor? Or maybe…" Ben was cut off by Gwen as realization struck her. There was only ONE girl who could hang out with them being a teen.

"KAI GREEN?" she exclaimed.

"AAHAH! You got it pumpkin." Max agreed.

Gwen and Ben looked at each other and yelled, "WHAT!?"

"B-but Grandpa, how can she…" Gwen tried to reason.

"Oh come on kids. It's been a long time since that incident. She was a kid too. And Gwen, you always believe in giving people chances, don't you? I'm pretty sure she's changed and equally confident that her priorities have too."

"Well, y-yes but I'm not sure if that applies for a girl who wanted to chain up and keep y _cousin _as a pet wolf or something." She stated flatly.

Kevin sat in his place trying to get the tails and heads of the whole thing. He obviously didn't have a clue. So he said what he thought was relevant which he _had to _say at the wrong time, as always.

" Well, you did give a chance to a guy who tried to kill your cousin, then why not someone who wanted to chain him? I mean, even I have wanted to chain him up on so many occasions." Kevin grinned evilly as he thought about the idea.

"KEVIN!" the cousins yelled in unison. And it was then that Kevin realized he had actually stated something against Gwen's opinion. He immediately tried to cover up.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean , I guess, I umm…"

"He is right Gwen, and you know it."Max said plainly."The fact is that her father wants her to join Bellwood High so that she can live a comfortable city life away from desert; I offered to take her I, so try to understand kids. She would be lonely and forlorn and only you can make her feel comfortable in a new place."

Gwen shut her eyes and tried to argue with herself about this. This appeared to be a very bad idea. But now, she had no choice but to do what was logical.

"Fine. But I'm having a very bad feeling about this."

"That's my pumpkin. Okay, so she will be here in a few minutes . I've got some calls to do, I must get going. Take care kids." Grandpa kissed Gwen's head and patted Ben and Kevin before he left off in his Rust Bucket IV."

"Good. Now may I know who this Kai is?" Kevin asked.

"Remember I told you about Ben's first real crush? A girl from the desert, werewolf….remember?"

"Oh yea, that girl who wanted Ben to turn into a werewolf so she could have a cool pet like a werewolf. Yea, what about her?"

"Well, she's the one who would be joining us..." Gwen explained.

Ben stared wide eyed at Gwen. "He knows the story?"

"Yup, I told him."

"How could you? So have you told him about ALL of my love interests?"

"Noo, I haven't told him about that girl with rotten breath – Maggie or about Delia-that cocaine addict and Rhea-that girl who flirted with you to get free ice from Big Chill…"

"You know, you just did." Ben pointed out.

"Oh yea, you're right, Ben." Gwen pretended to realize it just now.

"And by the way, you had told me about coca girl. When you were half asleep."Kevin said.

"Oh well, that explains why I couldn't remember." Gwen shrugged.

"You talk to HIM when you are half asleep. Ho's that even possible? He stays away from your house…" then the truth dawned upon him.

"You two SLEPT together?" Ben exclaimed loud enough for a couple of customers to hear.

"Hush, Ben. You don't need to say everything over the microphone. And no, we didn't SLEEP together; he just comes in to see me occasionally and maybe tuck me in bed…"

"What are you? A third grader? You need to be tucked in bed?" the tables had totally turned.

Gwen huffed in frustration as she tried to reason with her knucklehead cousin.

"You won't understand. It's a girl thing." Said Kevin, trying to defend her.

"Or more like a girl having crazy nightmares after her boyfriend was almost killed by her dear cousin… you know that sorta thing." Gwen said sarcastically.

"I don't believe this. You are still stuck on that part?" Ben asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Stuck on what, may I ask?" a sweet voice came from behind Ben.

The trio looked in the direction from where the voice had come. Ben and Gwen's faces had irritation written over them while Kevin guessed that this must be the girl they were fussing about.

"Hello Ben, Gwen and….Mr. Sexy." She addresses Kevin not knowing him.

Gwen's frown deepened as Kevin blushed lightly and said awkwardly, "Hello. Y-you must be..."

"She is Kai Green." Gwen interjected.

Kai walked up to Kevin and crossed her arms behind her back and asked Kevin in a sing song manner, "Aaandd you are?"

Gwen immediately rushed beside Kevin and circling his arm faked a smile.

"Allow me to introduce – Kevin Levin, my BOYFRIEND." She stressed on the last word.

"Oh, I see. So, do you mind if I join you guys?" she sat down on the table with the trio and ordered a raspberry smoothie.

_"I do mind you joining us, but there's nothing I can do about it." _Gwen said to herself_._

"Ahhh, the smoothie is delicious. I guess I'm gonna get more of it."

Ben gazed at her for a while as he contemplated the idea of forgetting the past and letting her be friends with them.

_"I donno if this is a good idea or bad, but if Grandpa wants us to try, then I guess I will. We ain't got nothing to lose."_ Thinking thus, he decided to embark on a new journey of friendship with Kai along with the gang.

**A/N: that's the 1****st**** chapter. What do you think ppl? I'm gonna try and make this story intense…**

**There's something I wanna say…my stat checker tells me hundreds of ppl have viewed my stories but only 2-3 of them have bothered to review…I put in a lotta effort in these works...so plz do review even if it's just one word like 'okay' or 'good' or 'it sucks'…anything..Even flames are welcome…**


	2. Staying Where?

#2: Staying where?

As they sat there, sipping on their last and smoothie, Ben was constantly chattering with Kai. You see, he had taken the new friends and a new beginning thing way too seriously. However, this made Gwen think about it for a moment.

_"If Ben has forgiven her for what she did years back, I've no right to stay mad at her. But the way she flirts with Kevin….oh c'mon...I'll give it a chance. I trust Kevin, at least."_ Gwen said trying to convince herself,

"Look, Gwen and Ben. There's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Shoot." Ben said.

"Well, about what happened years ago, I mean the whole werewolf and pet thing, I'm extremely sorry about that. I...I was being childish and stupid back then. I realized it as I grew, that I was wrong then. I just wanna say I'm sorry?" she said looking at her shoes.

For a brief moment, Gwen couldn't believe her ears. All the time, she hated the girl and now, that girl was apologizing? The very next moment, Gwen felt extremely guilty about her previous attitude.

_"Maybe Grandpa was right. I need to grow up. She was a kid back then, uhhh…my stupid doubts." _She said to herself.

"It's alright Kai. Let bygones be bygones." Ben replied enthusiastically.

Kai smiled weakly and said," That's sweet of you, Ben. But, really I think Gwen is the one who's madder at me…"

"….Was more mad at you. Let's forget the whole thing now, shall we?" Gwen answered with a sincere smile.

Kai smiled brightly this time and said, "Thank you, Gwen. It means a lot."

Gwen nodded with a smile. Kai now turned to Kevin who had been out of the conversation and asked," And did you join the Tennyson cousins recently?"

"Umm, yea, kinda 3 years ago." He answered.

"Kai, where are you staying in Bellwood?" Gwen asked out of the blue.

"I donno, Gwen. Your Grandpa told me to tell you guys to drop me off at an address where I'm supposed to be staying."

"Well, he hasn't told us, yet. Anyway, so can we see the address?" Ben said taking the piece of paper that Kai held in her hand.

"Sure." Kai gave the paper to Ben.

Ben read the address but couldn't understand what place it pointed to. Seeing confusion writ on his face, Gwen chuckled and said," Maybe you should read it aloud. Kevin must know where the place is, he's the Bellwood map around here."

"Better. I am the USA map. I can take anybody, anywhere in the United States without asking for directions." Kevin said proudly." So what's the place Benji?"

"It says, 'Bellwood South, Derwood Avenue, and House no. 11. D.S.L'. You know the place?"

Ben, Gwen and Kai looked at Kevin waiting for an answer. Kevin's face grew a little confused, then a little pale and then completely emotionless. He gulped and said, "a little too well for my liking."

"Well? Where's it?" Gwen asked.

"You guys don't exactly know my mailing address, do you?"

"No, we just know the location and…" Ben was interrupted by Gwen.

"This is _your_ mailing address? As in, she's staying at _your_ place?" Gwen asked, amazed.

Kevin nodded, a little nervously.

"But I don't get this, are you sure?"

"Pretty much."

Ben now realized what it was all about. "Oh I see. So she's staying with you? And btw, what's D.S.L.?"

Kevin sighed and replied, "D.S.L. stands for my dad's name's initials- Devin Stan Levin. That house was where we used to stay, but since mom stays in Hackett mansion now and comes here rarely, I live here alone. It's easier, with the garage and gadgets, you know…and as for your first question, I don't know. Nobody told me about anybody staying with me." He shrugged.

Gwen thought for a while and said," Maybe I should call Grandpa and see what's happening."

Saying, she took out her phone and dialed Grandpa Max's number. After a couple of 'hmms' and 'Okays' and 'I see' she disconnected.

She looked at the three and said, "Yup. She's staying at your place, alright."

Kai sat there, trying to soak in all the info. "Umm, I am staying with a teenage bachelor at _his_ place with him _and_ no one else around?" she said, sounding a little ruffled.

"Looks like it." Replied Ben.

"Is that a good idea?" she said, eying Kevin.

"Hey, gimme a break. No one's forcing you, okay... plus you won't be staying _with _me actually, coz most of the time I'm not in my house or…"

"…or sleeping in the garage?" Gwen completed his sentence.

Before he could say yes, Ben interjected, "Or too busy sneaking up Gwen's window and cuddling her?" he grinned evilly. Kevin gave him the 'get-out-of-here-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you' look. Gwen and Kai laughed silently.

"Looks like you're way too deep in love to be dangerous…" Kai remarked.

Gwen and Kevin blushed at the comment as they stole glances at each other.

Ben was getting sick of their creepiness now, so he decided to take lead.

"Why don't you lovebirds drop Kai at Kevin's place and then you can climb Gwen's window and stare at each other the whole night? Coz frankly, I don't think a closed smoothie bar is the place to do it." This earned a huge laugh from Kai.

Ben stared at Kai for a while. _"I don't believe this. Even after all this years and having a girlfriend, she still amazes me…."_

Kevin snapped his fingers in front of his face and said with a smirk, "Who's staring now?"

"Shut up." Ben got up and went towards his car.

"Alright. Let's get going girls." Kevin said as he stood up and offered Gwen a hand. Gwen took it and walked to the car along with Kai. Kai went up next to the passenger seat door when Kevin stopped her.

"Umm, if you don't mind, that's Gwen's seat."

"Oh, I 'm sorry..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kevin. It's alright, you can sit if..." Kevin gave her a strange look and Kai noticed.

"Oh no, backseat is just great with me." She walked to the backseat and got in while Gwen rolled her eyes at Kevin and took her place beside Kevin.

As they reached Gwen's house, Kevin got out before Gwen entered her door.

"Hey, no good night?" he asked softly.

"We're not alone…" Gwen replied a little shy.

Kai smiled from a distance and put her palms on her eyes and turned around.

Gwen giggled and leaned in to kiss Kevin chastely. He however deepened the kiss and French kissed her passionately. They pulled apart and hugged each other tight.

Every good night was followed by a chirpy good morning, yet somehow, they always missed each other throughout the night. Love makes even a single moment difficult if you're apart. Our favorite couple had realized this and was experiencing this every night for the last 2 years. Except the nights that Kevin would sneak in and they would cuddle and fall asleep.

Gwen muttered a soft goodbye in his ears to which he responded with, "Keep your window open tonight." Gwen giggled and nodded as she went inside and gave him one last flying kiss as he sat in the car and drove off with a smile etched on his face.

Kai still sat in the backseat looking out the window, staring at the city lights.

"You can come in front if you want. I kinda look like a chauffeur here."

Kai nodded and silently got into the front seat with a mild smile.

**A/N:****_ Another day another chapter…5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1…_**

**_Kevin: What the heck? ME: You? AGAIN?_**

**_Kevin: Hey I didn't come in the last chapter's author's notes, did I?_**

**_ME: Why are you here? _**

**_Kevin: so you don't write & tell every freakin' detail of my love life to the world!_**

**_ME: Get Lost! Kevin: Cranky? Huh? Any way, Lemme do my job 1_****_st_****_._**

**_ME: What job? Kevin: Guys, this freakish fan girl of mine is putting a lot of effort in these bits of exposure of my life. Her sincerity is kinda…sickening…SO...plz review,_**

**_ME: Yup…R&R….._**


End file.
